filmepediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Judy Davis
Judy Davis ist eine australische Film-, Fernsehen und Theaterschauspielerin. Sie gewann sieben Australian Academy Awards (AACTA) und zwei British Academy Awards (BAFTA). Leben Davis wurde in Perth im Westen Australiens geboren und hatte eine streng katholische Erziehung.| work=The New York Times | title=New Face: Judy Davis Don't Call Her Sybylla; A Last-Minute Replacement 'I'm Not Good at Reading Scripts' Elizabeth Swados at Club | date=22 February 1980 | accessdate=7 May 2010 | first=Janet | last=Maslin work=[[Weblogs, Inc.|TV Squad]| title=Judy Davis Biography| accessdate=10 October 2010| first=Hal Erickson| last=Rovi}} Ihre Ausbildung genoss sie an der Loreto Convent und dem Western Australian Institute of Technology, und schloss am National Institute of Dramatic Art (NIDA) im Jahr 1977 ihr Studium ab. Seit 1984 ist sie mit Schauspieler Colin Friels zusammen. Die beiden haben zwei Kinder, Sohn Jack und Tochter Charlotte.Colin Friels biography at IMDb Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1977: High Rolling – Regie: Igor Auzins * 1979: Meine brillante Karriere (My Brilliant Career) – Regie: Gillian Armstrong * 1981: Der Winter unserer Träume (Winter of Our Dreams) – Regie: John Duigan * 1981: In der Hitze des Zorns (Heatwave) – Regie: Phillip Noyce * 1982: Golda Meir (A Woman Called Golda) – Regie: Alan Gibson (als Golda Meir) * 1982: Das Kommando (Who Dares Wins) – Regie: Ian Sharp * 1984: Reise nach Indien (A Passage to India) – Regie: David Lean * 1987: High Tide – Regie: Gillian Armstrong * 1988: Georgia – Regie: Ben Lewin * 1990: Alice – Regie: Woody Allen * 1991: Verliebt in Chopin (Impromptu) – Regie: James Lapine * 1991: Barton Fink – Regie: Joel Coen * 1991: Allein gegen den Wind (One Against the Wind) – Regie: Larry Elikann * 1991: Naked Lunch – Nackter Rausch (Naked Lunch) – Regie: David Cronenberg * 1991: Engel und Narren (Where Angels Fear to Tread) – Regie: Charles Sturridge * 1992: Simons Sehnsucht (On My Own) – Regie: Antonio Tibaldi * 1992: Ehemänner und Ehefrauen (Husbands and Wives) – Regie: Woody Allen (1993: London Critics Circle Film Award als Beste Schauspielerin) * 1994: No Panic – Gute Geiseln sind selten (The Ref – Hostile Hostages) * 1994: Serving In Silence: The Margarethe Cammermeyer Story (Serving in Silence) – Regie: Jeff Bleckner * 1994: New Age – Regie: Michael Tolkin * 1996: Children of the Revolution – Regie: Peter Duncan * 1996: Blood & Wine – Ein tödlicher Cocktail – Regie: Bob Rafelson * 1997: Absolute Power – Regie: Clint Eastwood * 1997: Harry außer sich (Deconstructing Harry) – Regie: Woody Allen * 1998: Celebrity – Schön. Reich. Berühmt. (Celebrity) – Regie: Woody Allen * 1999: Eiszeit – Ein Ehekrieg mit Folgen (A Cooler Climate) – Regie: Susan Seidelman * 1999: Dash and Lilly – Regie: Kathy Bates * 2001: Der Mann, der Gott verklagte (The Man Who Sued God) – Regie: Mark Joffe * 2001: Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows – Regie: Robert Allan Ackerman * 2001: Gaudi Afternoon – Regie: Susan Seidelman * 2003: Gegen den Strom – Swimming Upstream (Swimming Upstream) – Regie: Russell Mulcahy * 2003: The Reagans – Regie: Robert Allan Ackerman (als Nancy Reagan) * 2004: Coast to Coast – Regie: Paul Mazursky * 2006: Marie Antoinette – – Regie: Sofia Coppola * 2006: Trennung mit Hindernissen (The Break-Up) – Regie: Peyton Reed * 2007: The Starter Wife * 2011: Page Eight - Regie: David Hare * 2012: To Rome With Love * 2012: Dark Blood * 2014: Die Karte meiner Träume Einzelnachweise